This invention relates to a cap. The invention resembles the appearance of a conventional cap, and includes features enabling the cap to be comfortably worn in its intended position on the head of a wearer with a bill of the cap located adjacent to the back of the neck. The invention is constructed of any suitable material, such as wool, cotton, nylon, polyester, or the like.
Presently, it has become quite popular among many people, particularly teenagers, to wear conventional-type baseball caps in a reverse manner as described above with a bill of the cap positioned adjacent to the back of the neck. Due to the particular construction of the cap, this manner of wear is generally uncomfortable and awkward. The normally sloping back portion of a conventional cap is not properly shaped to fit comfortably against the forehead of the wearer. In addition, many caps have size adjustment straps which are intended to reside against the back of the head of the wearer when the cap is worn in a conventional manner. These straps are typically formed of a semi-rigid plastic material, and are uncomfortable against the skin of the forehead when the cap is worn in a reverse manner.
In addition to comfort considerations, conventional caps generally provide a logo, advertisement, or other insignia only on a front portion of the crown adjacent to the bill. Consequently, the logo, advertisement, or insignia is not readily viewed and displayed with the cap worn in a reverse manner. The back portion of a conventional cap opposite the bill does not have a generally upstanding shape, and does not provide an adequate display area.
The present invention addressed these and other problems associated with wearing conventional, baseball-type caps in a reverse manner by providing a cap which is specifically intended to be worn in this manner with a bill of the cap positioned adjacent to the back of the neck. The present cap is comfortable, and properly shaped to fit the head of the wearer. The invention resembles the appearance of a conventional cap, and provides a greater front display area on the crown for displaying a desired logo, advertisement, or other insignia.